my24fandomcom-20200213-history
A Game of Revenge
Synopsis Superstar Yvette ([[Sandy Hyland]]) was the most famous actress in the country, aside from being a superstar that is well known in the whole country, she is also the daughter of Ildefonso ([[Enrico Da Silva]]) the CEO of Manalo Corporation, one of the biggest company in the country. Living her life like a fairy tale princess wasn't all that after her father got involved in an illegal drug trafficking and a man named Daniel ([[Daniel Uena]]) came to take revenge on her family not knowing what her father has been doing all along. Cast *'''[[Daniel Uena]] as Daniel Galvez''' - son of a loan shark and swindler. He grew up with the love of both his father and elder brother and with the deaths of both his beloved one, he came to take revenge on Ildefonso for framing up both his father and brother that lead to the their deaths just to save his own self and money. But his task wasn't all that easy after he fell in love with Ildefonso's daughter, Yvette. *'''[[Sandy Hyland]] as Yvette Manalo''' - a famous actress and Ildefonso's daughter, currently the heiress to Manalo Company. She love both her father and brother and consider her family the best family ever without any knowledge of the bad things his father and brother is doing behind her back. *'''[[Arc Anderson]] as Adrian Rivero''' - Heir of Rivero company who likes Yvette. He is smart and handsome and kind, since his mother is a prostitute that his family is hiding in secret in order for the protection of their reputation. For some of the cases he envies Daniel, due to Daniel being able to do whatever he wants to in his life. *'''[[Shirley Johnson]] as Heidi Montes''' - a famous actress just like Yvette and considers Yvette her biggest rival. She likes Adrian and will sabotage Yvette until she gets what she wants. She grew up with Adrian since both their families are friends also in business, but all of that quite ended after her family's company went on bankrupt after her father became addicted to gambling and resulting in their company becoming bankrupt. Supporting Cast *'''[[Enrico Da Silva]] as Ildefonso Manalo''' - father of Yvette *'''[[Enrico Solomon]] as Nicholas "Nico" Martinez''' - best friend of Daniel whom he cares for as his elder brother. *'''[[Erick Isidro]] as Conrad Sanchez''' - a loan shark who is under Daniel's leadership. *'''[[Alexandra Araya]] as Christine Muñoz''' - Yvette's friend and a rising star in Yvette's company. *'''[[Florentino Isidro]] as Laurence Manalo''' - Yvette's grandfather *'''[[Dahlia Zamora]] as Lily Vergara''' - Ildefonso's mistress whom Yvette does not know of. *'''[[Farrel Anderson]] as Louie Rodriguez''' - An upcoming actor in the rival entertainment company in where Yvette work. He is Yvette's cousin. *'''[[Angela dela Torre]] as Mariel Manalo''' - Ildefonso's daughter with his mistress. *'''[[Daniel Hernandez]] as Marcus Gomez''' - Danilo's best friend. Special Participation *'''[[Liu Yi]] as Edwin Galvez''' - elder brother of Edwin and Daniel Guest *'''[[Adam Sebastian]] as Danilo Galvez''' - father of Edwin and Daniel Information